Connectors are a circuit component that provides electrical connection between different electronic devices, so that electrical current or signal can be transmitted between the devices and thus enables the devices to communicate with each other. Since electronic devices are usually separated at a certain distance, cables are required for communication therebetween. To facilitate a connection, each cable and its associated circuit board need to be installed with a connector. Generally, the connector installed at a cable is called a wire-to-board connector while the connector installed at a circuit board is called a board-to-wire connector. Although the functions of both connectors are simple, they are usually applied in the circuits of electronic products. Since the space relationship between a cable and a circuit board may be changed with the locations of the associated electronic devices, the structural strength of those connectors is important and necessary for ensuring a stable communication therebetween. On the other hand, due to the highly competition of electronic components, the cost is a key point for maintaining the competitiveness of connector components on the market.
With slim and light demand on electronic products, wire-to-board connectors for connecting with board-to-wire connectors installed at electronic products need continuous process.
In downsizing the wire-to-board connectors, they should also have an adequate strength to withstand multiple repeated connecting and disconnecting operations. The existing wire-to-board connectors employ elastic arms in recesses thereof to engage with the enlarged ends of corresponding supports of the board-to-wire connectors to increase the connection strength between them and the board-to-wire connectors.
However, the elastic arms of the existing wire-to-board connectors may lose their original elasticity after multiple repeated connections and disconnections. Thus, the connection strength between the existing wire-to-board connectors and the board-to-wire connectors may be reduced, and thus the existing wire-to-board connectors may be raised above the corresponding board-to-wire connectors, thereby reducing the reliability and stability of the connection therebetween. In another situation, when the elastic arms are broken, the remained elastic parts will not have a full capability of engaging the connectors, users often need to adjust the engagement angle between the connectors by nails or sharp tools, to ensure the stability of signal communication. Even worse, the broken parts left in connectors of electronic products will damage the connectors if they are not removed.
Furthermore, since the elastic arms used in the existing wire-to-board connectors should be formed as a z-shaped structure, so that the mold for manufacturing the elastic arms become complicated and the molded structure may occupy a larger space. Thus, for conforming the trend of product miniaturization, the existing wire-to-board connectors have some difficulty.
In view of the foregoing, the existing wire-to-board connectors has disadvantages, including inadequate structural strength which may cause troubles after multiple repeated connections and disconnections, difficulty in product miniaturization, and complexity of structure and associated mold. For solving the disadvantages, the applicant has contrived an improved wire-to-board connector, which can provide an adequate strength in structure to meet the habits of users in using wire-to-board connectors.